Hello Sunshine
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Two old acquaintences of the X Men are now two new students and Rogue has to deal with one while hanging with the other to help with the dealing of the other. Then things get complicated. Make sense? Good. It's not supposed to.


Disclaimer: Kazoo swayed back and forth as the music beat through his head phones.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" he sang.

"If you think we own this, you must be on crack! Yup. Take it to the bridge!"

Kazoo has a potty mouth so we'll just skip the bridge and go to the story.

Kazoo Productions ™presents…

The sun bloomed bright and glorious over Bayville, New York on a Saturday morning. Birds were singing on top of the roof of Xavier's mansion. Their song serenaded one sleeping Goth from her slumber.

Rogue rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. However, that just seemed to make them louder. This wasn't the first times the birds had terrorized her sleep. She was beginning to think they did this on purpose and the reason she could still hear them while her roommate remained inert was that they were evil mutants.

With a huff, Rogue tossed the pillow aside and sat up, wishing she had some kind of power that would make birds shut up. Like bird telepathy or bird zapper. Still not sure if she wanted to move yet, she merely sat there, weighing the pros and cons.

That was when Kitty's pink Hello Kitty – _Really? Like, seriously? – _alarm clock went off.

'I could be your sunshine girl! Or the company for your misery! I could be the quiet one or the life of the party!'

Rogue was thinking the singer should go with quiet and she was going to help with that. Kitty barely moved as her clock blasting its annoying, poppy song. Why did the girl even have an alarm clock and it never even woke her up? And it was Saturday!

'Whatever you neeeeeeeed, I'm your girl!'

Rogue stomped over to the offensive, noise maker and snatched the cord out of the wall.

'Go ahead Sunshine!'

It was still singing. Batteries? Really? Who actually did that? Rogue picked it up as it continued to sing about sunshine and I'm happy, now I'm sad, I'm whatever you need, and looked for the back panel. She couldn't turn it down because Kitty usually phased her hand through it to turn it off and now the volume didn't work.

There was the cover! Crap! Where the heck was she supposed to find a screw driver?

"Rogue, turn your radio off!" Jean yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Screw you!" Rogue yelled and threw the clock at the wall.

The song blipped over momentarily before it came back on louder than before. She went over to the thing and it wasn't even cracked. What, did she have to set it on fire?

Rogue picked up the clock in one hand, glanced at her sleeping roommate, and walked over to the balcony doors.

'I could be your sunshine….girl!'

She opened the doors, stepped out into the sun, and hurled the clock as hard as she could. It hit the concrete by the pool, jumped up, and went in with a splash. With a contented sigh, she dusted off her hands with a job well done and went inside to dress. Destroying someone else's property always served to wake her up in the morning.

Downstairs, Rogue hummed a song as she looked through the fridge for something to eat. As a matter of fact, it was the same one Kitty's clock had been singing before its unfortunate accidents with the wall and pool. But back to food. Miss Munroe only cooked breakfast on weekdays. On the weekend, it was every mutant for themselves. Caught between vanilla yogurt or chocolate pudding, she picked pudding. For one, it was chocolate and two, things lived in yogurt.

_Rogue, I need to speak with you in my office._

_Sure thing, Professor. Whatever you need, I'm your girl._

_...What?_

_Nevermind._

She grabbed a spoon and walked to the professor's office. She didn't even get a chance to knock before he was calling her in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please have a seat."

She did and waited for him to speak as she ate. He steepled his fingers in front of him, and Rogue resisted the urge to flinch. That meant he was thinking and she didn't think she wanted to know what he was thinking but she was going to find out anyway.

"You, of course, remember your last encounter with Mr. Lebeau."

"Who?"

"Gambit?"

"Oh, right. We were really never properly introduced."

Wait…why did he wanna know?

"What would you say if Mr. Lebeau – Gambit," he corrected when she frowned at the use of 'mister', "were inclined to come here as Piotr did?"

Well, she was officially done with her not even half-eaten pudding.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked with a light bit of paranoia creeping into her voice.

"Hypothetical question for if that were to ever happen," he said.

Riiiight. And the professor has a twin sister he never knew about who hates his guts and wants to take over the world.

"Yeah, and right after that, Eric's gonna call up and say he's sorry," she leaned over and put her pudding cup down and crossed her arms and so missed the professor's unusual look. "I think, hypothetically speaking, of course, that it's your house and you do what you want."

"That's true, but you live here as well, Rogue. I don't want to do something that will be an offense to you."

"In that case, can you do something about the training sessions? 'Cause they're really, really offensive."

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a small, amused smile.

"As to Gambit…I don't think I'd have a problem with him bein' here. I mean, what happened in New Orleans, he did to help his father. I can't fault him for that. I actually want to see him again. I owe him somethin'."

As she spoke, Charles grew more relaxed and settled his hands on his desk.

"Well, that's good to hear," he said, smiling and sounding relieved.

A look of absence appeared on his face momentarily and Rogue knew he'd just said something to someone. When the door opened behind her, she assumed he'd contacted Logan or Miss Munroe.

"Was that it then?"

"One more thing, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Please escort our new students to their rooms," he said gesturing behind her.

Rogue froze for one horrifying moment. She slowly turned her head and who was standing there but none other than Warren Worthington the third.

With a relieved sort of smile, Rogue stood up and went to hug him.

"Warren," she said, stepping into his ready embrace.

"What's up, Rogue?"

"I would think you'd be the one to know."

"So, cherie."

Rogue tensed in Warren's arms and backed away from him. Looking behind her, Gambit leaned against the wall, smirk in place, arms held out.

"Do I get a hug too?"

Her mouth dropped. She knew she looked foolish but continued to gape anyway. Then she rounded on the professor.

"Do you even know what 'hypothetical' means?" she yelled at him.

* * *

A/N: So here's the thing. A few of you have said something about my little one-shots and a continuation to them. Now, me and Kazoo talked it over, and we've decided that if you ask nice, we like your work, and you don't turn it into a lemon, you can adopt the story for your very own. I repeat: understand that you have to have my permission first and this only applies to the completed oneshots.

Not this one though. I think I'll come back to this one. Until then, this is complete.

The song is by Britt Nicole called Sunshine Girl and I actually like her and most of her songs. I would just hate to be woken up with it.


End file.
